Federation
by NikoliKross
Summary: Set 15-20 years after a coup by an Admiral, the Federation is different than what it used to be. R&R and all that jazz.


Captain Benjamen Hague slouched in his chair, resting the side of his face on his fist. Staring at the main screen, he sighed and looked around the bridge at each station. He hated these long border patrols, they were boring and in his opinion, better suited for garbage scowls. But the USS Elysium was not but a scowl, she was a warship and like her Captain, was not meant for something as mundane as patrols. Sighing again, he rose up from his chair and walked towards the turbolift doors, stopping at the Operations station for a few seconds. Sitting behind a console a young, attractive female was busy reviewing the most recent sensor scans. She looked to Hague, with her dark complexion, to be from the Arab region of Earth. Everyone on the ship was from Earth originally, which was quite uncommon nowadays, what with all the colonies that were established by Earth over the centuries.  
  
"You have the bridge, Bella."  
  
"Aye aye Captain." She responded, looking up at him and brushing aside some hair. Hague made it a habit to call everyone onboard by their first name.  
  
"Just don't run into any Jem'Hadar while I'm gone."  
  
Hague smiled and made his way towards the turbolifts again. He was just about to enter the lift when the ship suddenly shook hard, throwing him towards a wall. Catching himself, he spun towards Bella as the ship shook again.  
  
"What the hell is going on? Status report!"  
  
"We're under attack by three Jem'Hadar attack ships, the new kind."  
  
"Speak of the devil. Helm, initiate evasive maneuver Beta-6 and bring us about."  
  
Hague made his way to his chair and sat down as the Elysium turned itself around to face the the three attacking warships. They were lucky, the new model of attack ships weren't as good as the ones from the Dominion War. They were mostly hastily assembled using poor materials and in some cases, it seemed as if they were built solely to get weapons to the battlefield and use them. The ship shook for a third time, but this time not as hard. Hague narrowed his eyes as the three ships came into view. They were coming in on the same attack vector they've always used, tight formation, fire when your close and break away when you can see the bridge crews face. You'd think the Founders would give these guys some tactical sense Hague thought to himself.  
  
"Tactical, lock weapons on the center ship and open fire with the forward cannons and target the left nacelle of the right attack ship and fire one second afterwards."  
  
"Locking weapons and firing."  
  
Four cobalt blue beams of energy lanced out from the front section of the ship and impacted with the center enemy ship, it's shields resisting at first, but eventually collapsing as several more beams pounded them. Soon, the front section of the ship exploded, causing the ship to tilt to the right and fly towards the ship there. On queue, several other beams shot out at the other ship and after some battering, destroyed it's shields and the targeted nacelle, which erupted in a brilliant red colored explosion. That vessel was too thrown by the explosion towards the other Jem'Hadar attack ship that was coming towards it. The two ships collided with each other, exploding almost on impact.  
  
"Helm, bring us about and set in a pursuit course, maximum impulse. Tactical, target the warp core with the Phaser cannon." Ordered Hague.  
  
The Norway class destroyer slowly turned until it was facing the fleeing ship. The ship picked up speed as she chased the vessel that had stupidity attacked it. As the Elysium closed in on the Jem'Hadar warship, the ships tactical officer, a relatively young Andorian pressed a series of buttons on his console. The holo display that the ships targeting systems used locked on to the enemy ship and zoomed in on a section of the ship - engineering - and the Andorian, using the optical targeting system, aimed the cross hair on where the warp core would be.  
  
"Cannon is locked on, Captain." Reported Lt Commander Twiak.  
  
"Send them to hell, Mr. Twiak." Hague ordered grimly, watching the ship infront of him getting closer as his own ship gained on them.  
  
With a thought from Twiak, a reddish orange beam of energy shoot forward from the bow of the ship and impacted against the enemy's shields, which collapsed within seconds. The beam drilled through the weak hull armor of the ship and deep inside. Without needing the command to, Ensign Montaro, Elysiums helmsman steered the ship away from attack ship as it's core exploded in a bright white ball. Hague stood up and smiled.  
  
"Good work everybody, good work."  
  
He turned towards Bella's station and was about to ask for the damage report when the ships proximity alarms came to life, filling the bridge of a sound, similar to the red alert klaxon's.  
  
"Bella, report."  
  
"Ship decloaking off our aft." Bella's eyes widen and she quickly looked up at him, the look of fear on her face. "It's a Romulan Warbird! Valdore class!" 


End file.
